Taken
by DorkHeya
Summary: One-Shots of how Dani meets our lovely ladies that is the golden Brittana.


**Hey my Lovely ladies and readers ;P**

**I am back! Slowly getting there at least. I do have some news for you guys! Seeing as I did suck at my chapter writting and I lost my inspiration for it I wanna make it up to you guys. I started making ideas and I am on the fence with 2 stories and i need your guys opinion on which. I'll give a bit of Summary at the end and pls vote on it! Thank you very much!**

**This story is just a bunch of One-Shots of Dani seeing or meeting Brittana. Alot of different scenarios but if you want a request your welcome to mail it to me and I'll make it happen. **

**I will also be updating Heya and The Media sometime soon. The chapter I wrote up was accidentaly deleted so Ill see if it comes back to me so I can update it.**

**On to the Story! I do not own Glee. Sadly.**

**Summary**: **Dani meeting Santana and Brittany in a restaurant after there honeymoon. **

Walking up to the matrie d of the restaurant took awhile. With it being as Friday night the restaurant was filled with chatter, laughing and patrons enjoying there food. The Matrei D whose name plate says Jeff was busy directing waiters and guest to there table. A handful waited in the main area waiting for a table to sit at. Santana was standing near the section divider and a potted plant - why do restaurants have potted plants inside anyway ?- waiting for there name to be called. Brittany was still outside trying to get there car parked.

Its useless to have a car in NYC because of traffic but with some convincing with her back then fiancée she agreed. They just use it for errands and such now. Its been a weak and a half from when they got back from their honeymoon in Puerto Rico and 3 weeks since they got married and became Mrs. and Mrs. Lopez-Pierce.

They have that post wedding glow and the love in there eyes. They say that the first year into the marriage is the hardest part but for them it was the easiest. Granted they have only been married for 3 weeks but it was the best 3 weeks of their lives and they can't wait to see what the future holds for them.

Santana was going through Instagram in her phone while she had her cream colored bag on her shoulder. She's wearing a white tube top with a blue long sleeve blazer on. Her top with tucked into her faded skinny jeans with white heals on. She had her hair up on a clean but messy bun. Her black rimmed glasses sat on her nose as she crunched it when she saw Rachel's video on her feed. The girl was once again singing. Ugh she has to unfollow Rachel. Again.

She was brought out of her thoughts when someone called her name. It wasn't the Matrie D.

She looked at the voice and was shocked at what greeted her. Dani. Her ex- girlfriend. Crap.

"Well if it is Santana Lopez. How are you? You look beautiful as always!" Dani said with a smile as she looked her up and down. They ended things with a little bit of tension but they soon just forgot about it because of work. Which Santana quit from after the whole "you should follow your dreams" speech Brittany once again recited to her. Seeing as she was whipped by the blonde girl she quit the dinner and went back to school. She found a job in the local bar as a singer and waitress. It pays good but still not enough. But that was 2 years ago since they have seen each other.

Now she was an intern in a label record and was close to graduating in her music major. She was close to fulfilling her dreams. She can feel it. Not to mention she is now married. Oh Ohh.

"Hey Dani I am good! Its been long since i've seen you. You've changed the colors of your hair too! Green suits you very well. How are you?" She said as she locked her phone. She was shocked to see her ex to say the least. She faced her with her back towards the door. She smiled and put her hands out for a hand shake greeting. Dani rolled her eyes with a smile and took her hand in reply.

"Things have been good. You know single and just mingling with friends. Just relaxing and its funny how we meet at a restaurant. Again. To be real honest I am shocked to see you out. You always liked staying in unless it was shopping when we were together. Not to mention you are wearing your glasses. Didn't you say it made you look nerdy and dorky and that is something Santana Lopez is not. So how come you are now. How about you? Seeing anyone?" Dani asked with a smirk and a little of hope in her eyes. Okay so she might still have feeling for the Latina. I mean who wouldn't she's beautiful and funny and adorable. Who wouldn't want to have one just like her? Besides she believes in all of that saying "It might have not worked out back then but you just need the right time to be the right moment." saying ma bob.

Santana chuckled awkwardly. What? Seeing your ex in a restaurant while she is flirting with you when your wife could come in any second is not weird and awkward at all? Oh it definitely is!

"Good. Life is very good right now. I am an intern in a music label. You know people change with there wants and likes and right now glasses are comfy for me and not to mention I forgot to get new prescription of contact lenses. You waiting on someone?" Santana decided to skip the whole you seeing someone question.

"Thats awesome Santana! True but you still looks beautiful with them. And yes actually I am. Its my friends birthday today thats why we are going out. Your welcome to join us if you aren't waiting or seeing someone tonight." Dani tried to pry the answer out again. Not to mention flirt with her. When Dani saw her tonight it was like the flood gates are out and she still likes Santana. She is hoping to get another chance thats for sure.

"Thanks Dani. Actually I am-" Santana got cut when she felt someone slide up next to her with there hands on her waist. She knows those hands and it just confirms it when she felt a kiss land on her cheeks and a squeeze on her hip. She looked at the person and she was right. It was her Wife.

Brittany came through the doors shrugging the water droplets that fell on her black blazer while looking around. She saw that another woman with green hair was chatting up to her wife and jealousy shot through her. So she did what any spouse would do when they see a potential someone talking to there spouse would do. She claimed her territory; her wife.

"Hey baby sorry I took so long. There was no vacancy near the entrance so I had to wait a bit for a spot to open so you wouldn't have to walk in the rain." Brittany said with a smile. She saw the other woman look at her and she fakely gave her acknowledgment. "OH sorry where are my manners. Hi my name is Brittany and yours is?" Brittany gave her hand to Dani for a handshake and the girl returned it. Forcing a smile out as she did so.

Santana in the middle became really stressed and nervous. She knows what Brittany was doing and cannot believe her wife was jealous of Dani. Not to mention she was turned on cause mad jealous Brittany was hot. She put her arm around Brittany's waist so they are side hugging. She put her other arm across her stomach so she is touching Brittany's stomach.

Brittany was wearing dark denim skinny jeans with black pumps. She has a white loose T-shirt that had a big black heart as a design. She has black suspenders clipped on so her loose t-shirt were were a bit uneven when it fell down. She has black suspenders with her hair down in waves.

"Hi Brittany nice to meet you. My names Dani." They stared at each other and slowly dropped there hands.

So this is Brittany. Dani said in her mind. She is pretty, tall and sweet. Well sweet to her. Seams like she doesn't like and protective of Santana. Just like what Santana said.

Santana started explaining with hand gestures. "Yeah umm babe this is Dani an old friend and Dani this is Brittany my -" She was once again cut but this time it was the Matrie D who announced.

"Mrs. Lopez-Pierce reserved table is now open. Mrs. Lopez-Pierce?" Brittany and Santana both looked at the matrie d. Dani noticed and she finally noticed the ring on Santana's left ring finger that was on Brittany's stomach. Her own stomach falling as she saw the rock.

Brittany raised her hand to get the matrie d attention and when he saw them he nodded and got a waiter who walked towards them. He waited for them to follow him.

"Wow your married?" Dani finally said. Britt and Santana both looked at her and Santana nodded.

"For three weeks now. We just got back from our honeymoon actually." Santana added with a smile. Brittany smiled too but not because of the way Dani's face fell - kay maybe bit- but it was more on that she has been married to the love of her life for 3 weeks now is amazing.

"Wow Congrats!"

"Thanks. Its an amazing feeling falling in love with this one and finally having her for the rest of my life. Life can't get any better than this apparently." Brittany said with a smile as she looked at the girl in her arms.

The waiter cleared his throat and Brittany and Santana pulled away but intertwined there hands.

"Sorry but we have to go. We'll see you soon Dani." Santana said as Britt just nodded and smiled. Letting Santana go ahead of her and following ahead.

Dani saw them seat almost hear the middle divider that held booths. Theres was the left of the booth. Brittany pulling out the chair for Santana and Santana smiling and kissing her on the lips as she sat down. Dani averted her eyes as she heard her friends finally come in and greets them. She feels a bit down.

The girl of her dreams is already taken. For good.

**Sooo How was it? Yes? No? Ideas? Reviews? Marshmellows? Hugs? Infinity? :P**

**Lol I am so excited for the Brittana wedding! For once RIB didnt messed up the proposal! **

**So here are the short summaries pls vote for one. I do take copy rights on Promise this tho. That was something my uncle told me to have a plot for I just changed the names, gender and somethings but the Plot is all my uncles.**

**Promise This: **After a year from there graduation Brittany Pierce drops a bomb on her enlisting for the military on a surprised girlfriend of her's, Santana Lopez the same day she tells her that she has signed a contract with a record label. 16 years later see how they are doing as they embark on Kids, Family, Fame, Friends, Betrayal and Promises. G!P Brittany. Rated R for future sexy time.

**A Very Special Love:** Santana Lopez is the strickt and mysterious CEO of the Magazine called Flippage. Brittany Pierce is just an ordinary blonde with a major crush on the CEO of her favorite Magazine; Flippage. What happens when Brittany applies for Santana's personal Assistant? Will there spark? OR notes being shared? Based on a Trilogy Movie called A Very Special Love.

**So? VOTE pls so I can start writting it and get it to you guys on March maybe Late march. But I want to be 9 chapters ahead before I post it.** **Thanks guys! Whoever wins get to be my new story!**


End file.
